Passwords
by aerieljade
Summary: Every Titan has a password to their door. What happens when two Titans learn one anothers? BBxRae.
1. Raven

**I'm in the process of editing some stories here and there, but I stopped to write this one. Anywho, thanks to all my loyal readers. :)**

**Passwords- Raven's POV**

Passwords. Everyone in Titans Tower had a password. A password to what, you ask? You know how every Titan has a code they enter in their keypad to open their door? That's the one. Everyone's password is different.

Cy's password was easy. It was what he loved most in the world, 'Meat.'

Starfire told me her's. It was rather easy too, it's 'Boy Wonder.' Who would of thought it would have to do with Robin? Yeah, sarcasm.

Robin's password was rather amusing. It's "RobStar forever." Starfire said Robin wanted to know her password, so she told him her's, and he told her his. I had to listen to her happy squeal all day. Needless to say, I had a huge migraine by the end of it.

Beast boy's password however I didn't know. No one knew, not even Cyborg. I knew he didn't, because he was checking security one day and needed our passcodes. I refused to give him mine, as always. But, I was shocked that Beast boy refused also. I wonder what it is. I bet it has something to do with Terra.

I never tell anyone my password for a reason. It's not that I mind the fact that Cyborg would laugh, or Starfire would go on and on about it. It was that I knew _he_ would find out. Starfire wouldn't tell, but God knows Cyborg would.

Why would I care if Beast boy knew? Because my password is 'BBxRae.' Didn't see that one coming, did you? You see, I have liked Beast Boy for a while. I started liking him a little while after the Malchior incident.

I loved how he always tried to make me laugh. I loved how he tried to make me smile, and how he offered to play video games with me even though he knew I wouldn't. I loved all of that, but did I love him?

I wasn't sure until after the Malchior thing. He comforted me all the while. When Terra left I returned the favor. I soon realized I loved him. He was my Beast boy. I was his Raven. We're not a couple, we're just good friend. But maybe, just maybe, someday I'll have the courage to tell him. Then who knows, my password may not be a dream. It may become reality.


	2. Beast Boy

**Passwords- Beast Boy's POV**

Passwords. Everyone has a password to their door in Titans Tower. For our privacy, we get to pick them. Which is a good thing, because I really wouldn't like 'bird boy' picking them out.

You're really supposed to keep your password a secret, but some of us tell others.

Cy told us his, It was what he lived for, my worst enemy, 'Meat.'

I don't really know Starfire's. It most likely has something to do with Robin.

I don't really know Robin's either. It probably has something to do with Slade, Starfire, or maybe even Batman. He hasn't told any of us, except Star, but they tell each other everything.

Raven's password is the only one that _nobody_ knows. I wish she would tell me, but when I ask her she snaps some rude comment at me about minding one's business. What she doesn't know, is that I can always catch that little blush she gets when I mention it.

I wish she would tell me. If it's about someone she likes, I wouldn't tell them. I bet it has to do with either Robin or Aqualad. She seems attracted to them. Or maybe it has something to do with Malchior. Who knows, maybe it has to do with me.

I wish it did have something to do with me. You see, I have liked Raven for a long time. Ever since the whole Terra thing. She was there for me after Terra died. After Terra left I was all alone, and thought no one understood me, but Raven did understand.

She had went through the same thing with Malchior. She helped me see that I could move on from Terra, and I did. I fell in love with the her.

I wish I could tell her, let her know how I feel. But, then I would most likely end up in an ocean somewhere, or worse.

I can't seem to get Raven out of my mind lately... See? I just proved my point! We were supposed to be discussing passwords, and now I'm going on about my love for Raven, when I haven't even told you my password yet.

I just recently changed my password. It had been 'I love Terra.' I hadn't realized that I didn't change it after she left.

My new password is one that I never plan on changing, it's 'I love Raven.' That's why I would never tell anyone, not even Cyborg. He would just laugh at me. Robin would tell me it wasn't best if I have a crush on Raven, because she can't show emotions. Starfire would probably run around saying all this stuff about how glorious it was that we were in love, and she would most likely run off and ask Raven when this 'loving of one another' had happened.

If only this 'loving of one another' would happen.


	3. Of kisses and I love you's

**I'm back! Did yah miss me? Course ya did! Jk. You guys are probably hunting me down with machine guns rite about now. xD I apologize for not updating. Things have been pretty hectic lately, so I haven't gotten the chance. But, I greatly thank all my reviewers who cared enough to ask me to continue!:) Thoughts are in italics, btw.**

**Passwords- Third Person POV**

Beast Boy was on a mission. He was determined to find out what Raven's password was. Even if it killed him, which it probably would.

He thought of my options. (A.) He could just go up to her and ask her. That may work, but then again it probably wouldn't. (B.) He could spy on her, which would most likely get him killed. He decided to try his first option, if it failed he could always try plan B.

Beast Boy slowly walked up to Raven's door. He knocked lightly,

"Who is it?" Raven asked.

"It's me, Beast Boy." He replied.

Beast Boy watched as Raven's door slid open. To his surprise she told him to come in. He was a so shocked at first that he just stood there.

"You are seriously letting me in your room?" He asked, amazed.

"Yes, I am. Now come in, before I change my mind." She replied in her usual monotone.

Beast Boy walked in and saw that Raven was sitting on her bed, reading an old book.

"What do you want?" She asked, a little annoyed that he had interrupted her reading.

"Well, I..." Beast Boy was suddenly at a lose for words.

_What do I say? Do I just ask what her password is? Do I tell her mine? What do I do? Okay, Beast Boy, calm down, you probably look like you're going to pass out._

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" Raven's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." He replied nervously.

"I can tell when you're lying, you know?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "What's on your mind."

"Okay," Beast Boy started, "Please don't kill me for asking, but I was wondering what is your password?" He gulped.

"My password? You want to know what my password is? Why?" She asked. a look of confusion on her face.

"Well, you see Raven, I'm not sure why." I said. "It's just been bothering me for some reason." Beast Boy knew he was lying when he said he didn't know why. He knew exactly why, it was because I wanted to know if she felt the same way. He wanted to know if she loved him, like he loved her.

"You're lying again, and until you can tell me the truth I refuse to tell you my password." She said, blushing slightly at the mention of her password.

"Okay, I'm lying- Wait what?" Beast Boy asked, surprised. "You would seriously tell me your password?"

"You would seriously tell me your password?" Raven heard him ask. She couldn't answer.

_Would I seriously tell him? Could I? Would he feel the same way?_ All these questions were buzzing around her my mind.

She finally responded, "Yes. I will tell you my password, if you tell me your's first."

_Did I seriously just say that? Why would I say that? What if he doesn't feel the same way?_

_"But, what if he does?" _Raven heard a voice in her head ask. It was Knowledge.

_"I doubt he could ever love someone like me, I'm a half demon."_ She argued.

_"You never know, Raven, he may."_

_"Yes he may, but-" _Raven's argument was cut off when she heard Beast Boy saying her name.

"Raven? Raven? You okay?" He asked, worried.

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She replied, "Why?"

"You kinda zoned out on me there. I was about to tell you my password."

Raven didn't know what to say, he was seriously about to tell her his password. She felt like she was going to pass out. All she could manage was "Okay."

_This is it. She either loves me or rejects me. It's now or never. I don't understand how I got into this mess. I came here wanting her password, and now I'm about to tell her mine. At least she will tell me hers after, that is if I'm not in the Atlantic Ocean, or worse, my grave. Beast_ Boy thought.

"Raven, before I tell you this, I just want to let you know this changes nothing between us. Okay? You will always be my best friend." He started.

"Okay-" She began, but he cut her off.

"Even if I want us to be more than that."

"Okay, even if you- wait what?" She asked, looking truly shocked.

"Raven, I have liked you for a long time. You have always been there for me. I know we fight sometimes, but you are, and always will be my best friend. I don't think I can survive without you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I just needed to let you know. I love you, more than anything in this world."

For a minute Raven just sat there, her jaw practically on the floor. She was staring at the wall, avoiding all eye contact. Beast Boy could literally feel his heart being ripped out. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, she didn't feel the same way.

Raven was shocked. No, shocked doesn't even begin to describe it. Raven knew she should say something, but her mouth just wouldn't move. She saw his face drop, and knew he thought that she didn't feel the same way.

Raven didn't know what to say. What would be the right thing to say? Her best friend just admitted that he loved her, -something she had waited forever to hear-, so what should she say?

Raven did the only thing she knew to do. She leaned over and kissed him, hard on the lips. At first he just sat there, stunned, but eventually he began to kiss her back. Raven wrapped my arms around Beast Boy's neck and he put his arms around her waist, deepening the kiss.

After a while they had to pull back for air though. Beast Boy gave Raven his signature smile, showing her his cute little fangs.

She couldn't help but smile back.

_She kissed me, she flippin' kissed me. I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. I am literally on cloud nine right now. _Beast Boy thought.

The couple just sat there for a minute, enjoying each others company. Raven was laying her head on Beast Boy's chest, and he was playing with her violet hair.

All of a sudden a thought hit him.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yeah BB?" She asked, looking up.

"I just realized something, we never told each other our passwords."

"You're right. So, what's yours?"

"Mine is 'I love Raven,'" Beast Boy replied, watching her face light up with joy.

"Mine is 'BbxRae.'" Raven said, blushing. Beast Boy grinned at her, probably the biggest grin he's ever had.

She smiled back at him, before closing her eyes, probably about to take a nap. He kissed her forehead, before closing his eyes, as well.

Beast Boy couldn't help but think of how great today had been. He finally had the girl of my dreams.

**The final chapter! :) I'm kind of sad it's over. I really enjoyed writing this. Review and lemme know what you thought.**


End file.
